Wind Waker HACKING!
PBG introduces Zelda Month by hacking The Wind Waker! Synopsis PBG introduces the viewers to the third Zelda Month. Conveniently, there are two Zelda games coming out at around this time. Wind Waker HD (which there will be a video for), and A Link Between Worlds, which comes out later in the month, and PBG doesn't think he will have enough time to cover it this year. PBG is excited about Zelda Month this year, as he works on his five videos and the Wind Waker HD Collection series. It's been a year since he did a G-Files Video, and PBG discusses how Marin scolds Link for doing bad things. Initially, she will yell at Link for attacking the chickens, but eventually, she starts encouraging him. She also likes it when Link digs into the ground. She even makes fun of your ocarina playing! In this episode, PBG is going to hack The Wind Waker. Why? Because he can make Link spaz out - It's funny! He starts with the sprint and moon jump hacks. He bails from the conversation with Link's sister. Using it while picking up the item duplicates it and they become shiny over Link's head. He sings a song about the shiny items. PBG skips part of the game using moon jumps. The game crashed on PBG after finding his sword. The boat can do some nifty things like sailing right through islands, doing some barrel rolls, or sailing off without Link. Any second now, he is going to figure out that he left PBG behind. He doesn't. PBG decides to run on the water instead! He just made a joke about Luigi running over water, so he doesn't have a joke this time. PBG finds a slow arrow hack, and shoots it from a long way away and follows it until it hits his target. PBG makes Link really small and really big. Changes the enemy sizes are also fun. PBG tries the small Link, huge Dark Nut combo. PBG teases the Dark Nut for not being able to hit him - until he does. PBG hates it when he is lied to - even by himself! So angry that he's going to torture Link again. He gives Link a seizure, and does other hilarious weird things. Running at the right angle has Link running around with his arms flailing like a cartoon character. PBG likes using this trick while using the Wind Waker. He goes to the Auction House, and Link has a seizure. PBG sings to the tune of Ridin' and makes up his own lyrics. PBG mentions the Ben Drowned video, and how they were made using the same methods of hacking only with The Wind Waker rather than Majora's Mask. He is then told that they were real. He makes a bad Link joke. Ridin' Dirty Lyrics They see me rollin’ and they are hatin’ me, and they think that I am tryin’ to ride so dirty. They think I’m ridin’ dirty, they think I’m ridin’ dirty, they think I’m ridin’ dirty, but I’m just regular dirty.Category:The G-Files Category:Zelda Month Category:Hacking Category:Videos